A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese
A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese Transcript *(Clip and audio from On the Move) *Tosha: Derek and Tina! I know it really like to school! *Min: But I want to be! something to help you! memmbers! to help! special times too! at this school! *Kathy: and here's are you surprise! I going present and the ones you! very oldest kindes happiest and best friends! (Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) *Michael: Barney always! surprises! *Kathy & Tosha: That's right! *Barney: Welcome Friends! *Baby Bop & BJ: Oh (Laughs) *Barney: It's good to see you again! we heard to coming and heard an a very special present! and all us for you! (Audio from Camp WannaRunnaround (home video)) *Stephen: Thank You Barney! *Barney: Here are you like it! *Derek & Tina: What it is! *Derek: Oh Look! *Tina: It's a memory Book! *Barney: At you like it! *(Picture of school) *Derek: Here for school! *Tina: and here's the leaves! *Kathy: and heres the playground! here from trees! playing there! *Tina: I Like that too! *Barney: Oh (Laughs) Oh these! *Derek: Everybody! Hand too! *Tina: Yeah! *Barney: There's Colors! *Tina: Min's Kenneth's BJ's and Here's Barney! too! *BJ: (Laughs) *Barney: Oh (Laughs) look it is! *Derek: Wow! we're are special! look are tee-riffic! photo graph! *BJ & Kids: Photo Graph! What are you see! *Barney: Just little something! saying in here's *Kathy: OH Let's See! *Derek: OK Guys! Let's Take Look! *(Picture of Clown from The Exercise Circus!) *Tina: Hey Look *Min: Tosha! playing a circus! *(Picture of Barney & Kids marching Band form The Exercise Circus!) *Tosha: and the marching band! I member that! *Tina: There you are! Derek! *(Picture of Derek wears to astronaut! from Grownups for a Day!) *Tina: wearing and astronaut! *(Picture of Tina a is for Alligator from The Alphabet Zoo!) *Derek and look what alligator! look it's me! *(Picture of barney and baby bop from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) *Kathy: there's picture of Barney & Baby Bop! we have fun! now! *BJ & Kids: It's sure was! *Barney: It's sure is! it was remember! time to all my friends! *Derek That's right barney! and time to my book! and sure was at the good time it nufet! good school! *Tina: Hey oh yeah! *Min: We are special surprise for new friends! it's for book collect memmory! for this school! *Kathy: Welcome to our school! (Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) *Mr. Tenagain: It's good to see you to Barney! *Kenneth: Thanks to Kenneth's Memmory Book! *BJ: OH It's time for time at take a picture all us together! *Kids: Yeah! *Barney: Oh Boy! *BJ: Ok Everybody! Squeeze and close! *Barney: OK! *BJ: Saves for Me! at runna! Round! get at picture before camera takes his! *Barney & Kids: Ok! BJ! This! (Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *Barney: and I want! to a picture! for put on book memeory! Dont' forget! to the smile! And Remmbeer, I love you! (Laughs) Say Cheese! *(Click flash) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation